L'horloge
by LonelyD
Summary: Ron voit George se noyer dans ses pensées noires. Fred est mort et son frère semble vivre dans son ombre. Comme s'il était mort avec lui.


**Une drame de plus dans mes écrits. J'espère simplement ne pas en avoir trop fait.**

**En ce moment mes écrits et mes idées sont légèrement chaotiques. Etrange d'écrire sur ces personnages. C'était la première fois que je me les appropriais réellement. J'y pensais depuis quelques temps, Ron ayant toujours été l'un de mes personnages préférés. J'espère n'avoir dénaturé aucun des personnages que j'ai utilisé.**

**Un petit avis sur mon texte ne serait vraiment pas de refus.**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, bien sûr, ils sont à J.K. Rowling!**

**En tout cas, _bonne lecture_.**

* * *

Derrière les collines perdues d'Angleterre, un homme avançait à grands pas. Il avait atterri non loin d'un chemin, ayant, encore une fois, raté son arrivée. Il s'était écrasé lourdement sur le sol et un nuage de poussière s'était élevé autour de lui. Après s'être remis sur pieds, il avait retiré de ses cheveux colorés d'un roux flamboyant les blés qui s'y étaient logés. Il marchait désormais sur le chemin de campagne près duquel il était tombé.

Au loin il apercevait une bâtisse très bancale. La construction laissait à désirer. Les différents étages, qui s'empilaient maladroitement les uns au dessus des autres, menaçaient à tout moment de tomber. Des cheminées s'élevaient vers le ciel sur le toit rouge de cette maison tordue qui menaçait à tout moment de s'écrouler. Il semblait qu'elle ne pouvait tenir debout que grâce à la magie. Le Terrier était devant lui.

L'homme esquissa un léger sourire sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il s'en rapprocha. Il chemina jusqu'à la porte en bois toute aussi cagneuse que le reste de la maison. Il frappa et on lui ouvrit. Une petite femme replète apparut. Ses cheveux roux entouraient son visage rond de manière désordonnée. Elle s'essuyait les mains sur un torchon et lorsqu'elle reconnut la personne à qui elle avait ouvert, son visage s'illumina et elle sourit.

« Oh Ron! Je ne pensais pas que tu rentrerais si tôt! »

Elle attrapa son fils par les épaules et l'embrassa. Il tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte maternelle mais il dut attendre qu'elle acceptât de le lâcher.

« Entre s'il te plaît. Tu dois avoir faim. »

Elle prit son fils par le bras et l'enjoignit d'entrer. Il la suivit sans broncher et s'assit sur l'une des chaises disposée autour de la table de la petite cuisine des Weasley.

- Comment se fait-il que tu sois déjà là? demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle servait à son fils un jus de citrouille et une part de gâteau.

- Harry et moi sommes restés moins longtemps que prévu au Ministère.

- Mais je croyais que c'était l'affaire d'une semaine, s'étonna Molly Wealsey alors qu'elle croisait ses bras sous sa poitrine.

- Quelques jours ont suffit. J'aurais du rester aujourd'hui mais Harry a insisté pour que je rentre, expliqua Ron, la bouche pleine du gâteau que sa mère lui avait donné.

- Bien. Je suis contente de savoir que tout cela commence à s'arranger.

- Et Ginny, toujours à Poudlard? questionna à son tour le dernier des fils de Madame Weasley.

- Toujours. Avec Hermione et d'autres élèves. Ils aident toujours les professeurs à remettre le château en état.

- Il faudra que j'aille y faire un tour.

- Tu sais, le travail avance bien. Ginny m'a dit que certaines tours avaient déjà été remises en état. D'après elle, ce sont les cours et la Grande Salle qui ont le plus souffert des attaques.

Ron acquiesça aux paroles de sa mère mais son regard se perdit dans la pièce d'à côté. Il l'avait vu lorsqu'il était entré mais avait préféré faire comme si de rien n'était. Il ne savait plus vraiment comment s'y prendre désormais. Il avait essayé au début. Il lui avait parlé, il avait voulu le réconforter et l'aider, mais rien n'y faisait. Ron se savait impuissant face à ce frère qui se complaisait un peu plus chaque jour dans sa léthargie. Il ne pouvait rien faire face à George qui se noyait toujours plus dans des pensées noires.

Molly vit qu'il observait son frère. Elle connaissait cette expression sur le visage de Ron, un mélange de peine et de gêne, parce que, bien sûr, elle savait que son fils était mal de voir George ainsi mais qu'il avait plus de peine encore de ne rien pouvoir faire.

« Tu devrais peut-être aller lui parler. »

Ron lui fit un signe de la tête et alla vers le salon. Il s'adossa à l'entrebaillement de la porte et observa son frère. George paraîssait faire parti du décor. Assis durant des journées entières dans un des fauteuils vieilli et usé de la pièce, on aurait pu croire que ses coudes, ses bras et son dos avaient fusionné avec le meuble.

Son frère avait obsessivement les yeux fixés sur l'horloge des Weasley, celle qui représentait chacun des membres de la famille. Il existait une aiguille pour chaque Weasley et ces dernières continuaient de tourner autour du cadran au rythme des déplacements de leurs propriétaires. Sauf une. Celle qui appartenait à Ron s'était mue lorsqu'il avait franchi le seuil de la porte d'entrée du Terrier. Un petit cliquetis était parvenu jusqu'à l'unique oreille de George pour l'avertir de son retour.

Mais George ne les voyait plus, toutes ces aiguilles. Il n'y en avait plus qu'une seule qu'il remarquait et celle-ci ne bougerait plus jamais. Et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder, comme s'il espérait qu'elle se déplaçât de nouveau.

Le temps s'était arrêté et tout lui semblait être mort avec avec Fred. Il savait que ce n'était pas vrai, que son esprit seulement tentait de l'en convaincre, qu'il essayait de lui trouver une véritable raison à son mutisme, à sa léthargie. Mais tout n'était qu'illusion. Il voulait se trouver une excuse. Tout était faux, à part la douleur dans sa poitrine qui perçait son coeur.

Son frère était mort devant lui, devant ses yeux, sans qu'il ne pût rien faire. Il était mort dans ses bras. George aurait préféré mourir à la place de Fred. Il aurait aimé être enseveli à sa place sous les pierres. Tout aurait été plus simple. Il n'aurait pas eu à le perdre, il n'aurait pas eu à souffrir. Il n'aurait pas eu à mourir, littéralement. Parce que c'était ce qu'il était. George n'était pas mort, mais il ne vivait pas vraiment. Fred c'était lui, c'était tout ce qu'il était. La ressemblance était parfaite. La confusion était totale, au point que parfois même ils s'étaient perdus à leur propre jeu ne sachant plus qui ils étaient réellement. Fred et George, ils n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne. Et parfois George en venait presque à maudir Fred de l'avoir laissé, de s'être fait écraser. Puis il se souvenait, il revenait à la raison et sa chute s'arrêtait un instant dans sa course effrénée. Il regrettait d'avoir pensé une chose pareille, parce qu'il n'était pas ainsi et qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il ne lui en voulait pas, non, jamais, mais l'affreuse douleur qui le broyait de l'intérieur le lui faisait croire. Elle tentait de le rendre fou.

Ron vit quelques larmes couler aux coins des yeux de son frère.

C'était à cet instant qu'alors il se rendit compte que tout avait perdu de sa couleur. Ses cheveux, la couleur de ses yeux et même la lueur qui brillait habituellement dans son regard malicieux. Comme celle qui s'était éteinte dans le regard de Fred. Tout semblait disparaître progressivement, comme si après il n'y avait plus rien, comme si cela devait annoncer la fin. Comme si le décès de Fred allait emporter son frère-jumeau avec lui.

Le dernier des fils Wealsey ne supportait pas voir son frère ainsi. Il ne le reconnaissait plus. Il voyait qu'il se tuait, que George était en train de partir.

Ron s'avança vers le fauteuil.

« George? » tenta-t-il.

Son frère leva la tête dans sa direction et le regarda, mais Ron ne put maintenir ce contact trop longtemps. Ce regard était trop douleureux.

« Sortons un peu. Ce n'est pas bon de rester tout le temps enfermer. »

George acquiesça, soulageant Ron car il n'avait aucun argumentaire de prêt pour le convaincre. Alors même qu'il n'avait pas réellement envie de bouger, il suivit son jeune frère et ils sortirent tous les deux du Terrier. Ron voulut aller marcher du côté du jardin, là où ils aimaient se promener sous le soleil d'été - et au passage envoyer valser quelques gnomes à coups de pieds -, mais George n'était pas du même avis. Il se dirigea, en traînant des pieds, vers l'arrière du Terrier. Des arbres s'étendaient derrière la demeure des Weasley. Une large pierre dépassait à peine de derrière les fourrés.

George s'avança et s'arrêta lorsqu'il fut à la bonne hauteur. Il se pencha sur la tombe derrière le Terrier. C'était la première fois qu'il allait dehors depuis une semaine. Le soleil lui avait brûlé les yeux lorsqu'il était sorti. Il effleura de ses doigts les lettres qui avaient marqué la pierre du nom de son frère. Fred était mort et lui vivait dans l'ombre du défunt. Qu'adviendrait-il maintenant? Comment ferait-il pour se sortir de là? Il ne savait pas.

Il lâcha une larme sur la tombe. Elle s'écrasa, juste devant lui, et disparut, dans la terre qui l'absorba. George se laissa tomber sur la pierre et soupira. Il n'allait pas pleurer de nouveau. Il l'avait déjà tellement fait. Il ne pouvait plus désormais.

« Tu ne peux pas continuer de vivre ainsi. »

Ron se tenait derrière lui. George ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner.

« Vous semblez tellement insensibles. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. »

Le plus jeune des fils de la famille Wealsey s'agenouilla à côté de George. Il posa une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Ca n'a rien avoir avec ça. Ca a été très difficile et ça l'est toujours et je suis sûr que tu le sais. Mais maintenant il faut continuer de vivre. On ne peut pas s'arrêter parce qu'il est mort. Et jamais il ne l'aurait voulu. Tu sais comment il était, tu le connaîs mieux que n'importe qui.

- Mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est comme si on m'avait tué moi.

- George... On sait tous ce que ça fait. On sait très bien que toi tu as bien plus mal que nous, plus que n'importe qui, mais maintenant il faut continuer d'avancer. On savait tous que quelque chose pouvait arriver. On s'était tous préparé à ça. Fred a choisi. Il s'est battu pour nous. Il s'est battu pour nous tous et pour la victoire.

Ron se releva et tendit une main à George alors qu'il était toujours à genoux.

« Viens maintenant. »

George prit finalement la main de Ron dans la sienne, tremblante telle une feuille. Il se hissa sur ses deux jambes et emboita le pas à son frère jusqu'au Terrier. Ron avait raison et George le savait. Son frère n'était pas le seul à le lui avoir dit. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir voulu lui ouvrir les yeux.

Il était las. De ne savoir quoi faire, de ne savoir comment se sortir de là. Il n'y arriverait pas seul. Avant, lorsqu'il n'était pas bien, c'était Fred qui l'aidait. C'était lui qui était là et qui le soutenait. Il l'avait toujours fait. Maintenant qu'il était parti tout était beaucoup plus difficile.

George aurait besoin de l'aide de sa famille. Sans eux, il ne pourrait rien faire. Peut-être devait-il les écouter, enfin. Et essayer de remonter la pente.

George se rendit compte à quel point ses nuits passées sur le fauteuil du salon, à penser à Fred, à se remémorer son passé et même à se repasser en boucle la mort de son frère, l'avaient affaibli. Il eut l'impression que le poids du monde reposait sur ses épaules. Chaque pas qu'il avait fait lui avait pesé. La fatigue. Tout son corps n'était que fatigue et alors que ses nuits n'avaient étaient qu'insomnies, il eut brusquement envie de dormir.

- Je suis fatigué.

- Monte te coucher, conseilla Ron.

Il l'incita et l'amena jusqu'aux escaliers. George acquiesça et monta à l'étage où était située sa chambre. Ron le suivit d'un regard inquet. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il devrait agir ainsi avec son frère. Il laissa échapper un soupir signalant son soulagement.

Il retourna ensuite au salon et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil où George était resté assis des journées entières. Il leva les yeux vers l'horloge qui obsédait tant son frère. Elle était la preuve de cette mort qui semblait toujours être surréaliste. Fred était mort mais Ron avait toujours du mal à y croire. Certaines fois lorsqu'il descendait au salon il s'attendait à voir Fred débarquer de nul part et se moquer de lui, suivi par George. D'autres fois encore, il croyait entendre son rire résonner entre les murs du Terrier.

Mais l'aiguille de l'horloge ne bougerait plus. Elle était en position "à la maison". Et le resterait à jamais. Fred les avait quitté, pour toujours.


End file.
